


Sinners

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: Voltron and Songs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Supportive Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Hunk has some ideas he needs Pidge's help with....but ends up helping Pidge instead.
Series: Voltron and Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659337
Kudos: 14





	Sinners

Hunk knocked on Pidge's door. He was hoping she could help him with some upgrade ideas he thought of for the Lions. He waited for her to respond, but she didn't answer.

"Pidge?" he called. He pressed his ear to the door. He could hear music. Oh man, he hoped she wasn't in the shower or anything. He did not want to walk in on that. "You busy?" he tried. Suddenly, the music stopped. Hunk managed to back up just in time for the door to swish open.

"Hi," Pidge said. Hunk noticed her eyes were a little red, like she had just finished crying.

"You okay?" he asked, previous mission on the back burner for now. Pidge nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said. She shifted her weight awkwardly. "Did you need something?" Hunk frowned.

"It can wait," he said. "You're clearly not okay. What's wrong?" He waited for her to snap at him that it was none of his business, but it never came. Instead she sighed and motioned for him to come inside. She sat down on her bed, Hunk managing to stand in a spot free of clutter.

"It's nothing, really," Pidge said, not looking at Hunk.

"It is if you've been crying," Hunk countered. Pidge picked up something next to her. It was a music player. She hit the play button.

"'And judgement taught us, that our hearts were wrong'," a voice sang. "'But they're the ones that we'll look down upon. The rules say our emotions don't comply. But we'll defy the rules until we die'."

"What song is this?" Hunk asked. He figured Pidge had a reason for sharing this with him.

"It's 'Sinners' by Lauren Aquilina," Pidge said. "A lot of people speculate that it's about….well about coming out."

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked. "I mean, I know what that means, but what does that have to do with you?" Pidge took a breath.

"Remember how I said I wasn't a guy?" she said. "That I'm….a girl?" Hunk nodded. "Well, I've been thinking lately….and I think I'm actually non-binary." Hunk stared for a moment.

"Oh," he said. "Okay." Pidge glanced up nervously, hitting pause on their music player.

"You're not surprised?" they asked. Hunk shrugged.

"I'm surprised, yeah," he said. "But if that's how you really feel I won't judge." Pidge let out a breath.

"Thanks," they said. They gave him a small smile. Hunk realized that this must have been weighing on them for some time now.

"Of course," he said. "If you wanna tell the others, I think they're in the lounge." Pidge shrugged.

"Might as well," they said. They stood and followed Hunk to the lounge, feeling much lighter than they had in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I couldn't find a video of Bex Taylor-Klaus singing, but then I remembered that they are non-binary and this song just popped into my head.
> 
> Inspired by this video!: https://youtu.be/TyMal7io41s


End file.
